


Eat

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks Nico should eat more. Nico disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat

"You should eat more," Jason said to him one day.

They were the only ones by the dining table, the changing images of the room currently showing the beach from Camp Half-Blood.

Nico looked over at him but otherwise did not respond.

"I'm serious, you're practically skin and bones."

"That tends to happen when a person's been starved," Nico said dryly.

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Which is why you should eat more than a single grape."

For a second, Nico said nothing, simply frowning at the fruit bowl with slightly pursed lips. Then he turned to Jason.

"Have you ever been starved?"

Jason startled at the question. "Er, no, I haven't."

"Then don't pretend you're doing me a favour. I know what I'm doing," Nico said, leaving the room.

"I only want to help," Jason called out.

"You can help by persuading the King to get us out of here."

Jason had nothing to say to that. Though he did feel a pang of irritation. He was doing everything he could to get the South Wind to help them out.

\---

"You should eat more," Jason said.

They were standing at the café counter after reuniting with Leo. It was one of those strange cafes where the waitresses will bring you your menu, but then you had to go to the counter to order the food. Jason thought that was a big backwards, but had volunteered to go place the order. Nico, to everyone's surprise, had offered to help.

"I'm here to make sure you don't order too much for me," Nico replied.

"Apples are healthy, but that's not enough. Not for the fighting we'll be doing later."

"I know what I'm doing," Nico said. "I've been looking after myself since I was 10."

Jason wanted to argue how not having any role models likely meant he might have missed out on developing proper habits. But Nico's expression was dark and angry, so Jason decided against it.

Beside, what if Nico said something creepy like he had the dead to take advice from or something.

\---

"You should eat more," Jason said quietly as they all sat on the grass. He placed a chocolate brownie by Nico's knee.

Nico ignored him.

\---

"Make sure you eat enough, okay?" Jason said, hovering in the air beside the crow's nest.

Nico sighed, turning to Jason. He had been sitting with his back against the mast, beside a large coil of rope. Thinking about it, Jason realised perhaps Nico had been dozing as he attempted to rest for the journey. He suddenly felt guilty about interrupting.

"Look," Nico said, "it's nice that you seem so concerned about this. But it's bad to give a starving person too much food. Their stomach can't handle much more than sugar water at first. You have to build up their apetites up to milk, and fruits, and soft foods before even thinking about giving them a brownie."

"…" Jason paused. "Oh. I didn't know."

"I figured that much."

Neither said anything for a while.

"Sorry," Jason eventually relented.

Nico waved his hand as if shooing a fly. "Don't worry about it. Now can you please let me get some rest?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Jason said, starting to get the wind to float him back down to the ground. He paused and floated back up, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

Nico gave him an amused grin. "Why don't you worry about yourself?"

"I will once you promise me." He knew he was pushing it, but it felt like an important thing to make sure of.

"Then you will be waiting a long time."

"Nico..."

A sigh. "Fine fine, I promise to take care of myself, happy?"

"For now," Jason smiled. "But next time you're eating a brownie."

"Get out of here," Nico said, but Jason could see a wry grin on the son of Hades face.

He gave one last wave and floated back down to the ground.


End file.
